


[Podfic]Как приручить дракона

by MaryWB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB
Summary: Подфик PG-13. "Я похож на дракона, мистер Уизли?"





	[Podfic]Как приручить дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как приручить дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488149) by Tau Mirta. 



> Так сказать проба голоса. Не думаю что получилось очень хорошо, но слушать можно. Русский не мой родной язык, так что не обессудьте.

Ссылка на Гугл Диск [[тык]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qjxnP8vGJid8T9umdOmCXixmmHqYPyMY/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
